


Sweep me out of here

by Cataoct24



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Gay Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cataoct24/pseuds/Cataoct24
Summary: Imra Ardeen was married. Now she was on Earth but she felt sad, out of place. Until she met certain psychic that helped her and her gay panic appeared.OrThe one where Psi helps Imra bridal style.





	Sweep me out of here

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this amazing Psiturn post 
> 
> http://polar-biscuit.tumblr.com/post/176672375895/polar-biscuit-gayle-knows-when-imra-is-sad-a 
> 
> By @polar_biscuit on twitter.
> 
> And with a little background story because we all need to remember Psiturn.

Everything changed since I came to Earth. But I did it for him. Now I am here resting in my bed at the DEO, after they save me from drowning in the ship. Apparently he worked here with Supergirl before he left, I overheard. 

Alex Danvers, an agent came to check my vitals. I was resting but still can sense them around, but for them I was asleep.

“Hey, we are trying to figure where are you from so we can cure you faster. Please wake up”. 

I opened my eyes. “Hi”.

“Hey! I’m Alex Danvers. You are at the DEO in the planet Earth. How are you feeling?” She seem worried.

“I’m Imra Ardeen. I’m from Titan. I still feel tired but fine. Have you seen Mon-El? I need to talk to him”.

“Yes, he is at the balcony talking to Kara”. 

Kara as in Kara Zor-El? She is an important part of the Legion and I admire her. Even though I know she dated Mon-El.

I walked towards the balcony. I stayed watching them talking. Kara was so excited to see Mon-El again, I can’t blame her. But she didn’t know we were married. Still I walked in.

“Imra? Imra!” Mon-El called my name and kissed me. It felt right because I have missed him, but I still felt it was bad. Kara was watching us.

“I'm so glad you're okay! We... we thought your life support had failed!”. He said while happily looking at me.

 

“No, I'm fine. Tired, but fine”. I answered him as I told Alex.

I sensed Kara’s sadness. Somehow, Mon-El remembered she was there and introduced me. 

“Ah.... Imra, this is Kara Danvers. Supergirl”. I smiled at her. Her hard face went away for a few seconds to smile at me.

“I... I can't believe it's really you”. I was really impressed, I had to admit. She was so beautiful, even more in person. 

“Kara, this is Imra Ardeen... my wife”. Kara’s smile fade away, but she managed to pull a happy face and shook my hand.

“Nice to meet you Imra”. Kara said politely.

I smiled, hoping this situation wouldn’t turn into a mess.

\------------------

I stayed at the DEO, I was feeling so much better after a few days. I decided to stay active and ready for missions by training with Kara and Mon-El. Sometimes I could notice their chemistry was still there. Anyone would notice it.

“That was a great training Kara!” Mon-El high fived her. 

I was feeling sad, walked away without telling them and I decided to take a shower. Does Mon-El still had feelings for Kara?

After a very good shower, I took a walk to know the DEO building better. I went to the cells to check the criminals and because Kara asked me to. There were a lot of creatures and aliens, but one cell caught my attention. 

A beautiful blonde with a glowing tiara was looking at her window. Was she a human? 

“Umm excuse me. I’m checking the cells, is everything ok?” I said trying to be nice. She turned around and I was starstruck.

“Well well, I haven’t seen you before around here. Are you here to bring me some room service? Because I can use some of that right now”. 

I tried to speak but she was so beautiful it leave me speechless. 

“Hey, Matilda! Snap it out! Ugh, nobody does her work well here”. She said while returning to her corner. 

“My name is not Matilda, I’m Imra Ardeen. I’m from Saturn and you?”

“Matilda suits you better anyways. Why do you want to know that?”. She was angry but willing to talk.

“Because you seem lonely and I wanted to talk to you”. 

“I’m not your charity work, Matilda. Go away”.

“You know I have all of your information here, but I’m not gonna look at it because I want you to tell me”. I was scared but somehow she made me feel safe.

“What do you want to know? Ugh fine. I’m Gayle Marsh, but I go by Psi because I can get into your mind and make you crawl in pain because of your fears. I attacked a bank and Supergirl caught me and now I’m here with this tiara that blocks my powers. Anything else?” 

I really was impressed by her tough attitude. I somehow found it sexy. Damn Imra! Focus on answering her.

“No, not for know”. I wanted to keep talking to her but Kara called me. “Well umm Psi, nice to meet you but I need to go”. Great timing Kara, great timing. So I left the cells thinking when I could be there again.

\---------------

Going back to the cells was easier than I thought. Kara saw my interest and assigned me that area. It was a win-win because I felt that I was bonding with Psi. She made me feel less alone in this Kara and Mon-El situation. 

She didn’t know about that yet. But I wanted to tell her. Still, our relationship was kind of weird. I did most of the talking, but sometimes she opened her heart. I loved those conversations.

I was getting ready to go to the cells again when Kara called me.

“Imra I need you to ask you something. Well it’s more of a favor. I need you to come with me to Fort Rozz to gather information about Reign. Bad news is guys can’t go. So it’s going to be Leslie, Psi, you and I. I won’t have my powers there so I need your help”. 

“Of course Kara. I’ll get ready right away”. Working with Supergirl was something I always wanted, but Psi was going to be there too. I was excited to spend more time with her. 

It was a long trip, Leslie and Psi didn’t get along but the four of us managed to get into Fort Rozz safe and sound. At some point we were under attack. Supergirl let Psi not wear her tiara because we needed her powers. 

Psi got hit and I went there to help her. When she grabbed my hand I felt her wave coming at me. I’ve never felt so scared in my life, I couldn’t move. I was really shocked and sad at Psi. 

I recovered and stayed at the ship trying to fix it with Psi while Leslie and Kara went to Fort Rozz again. I needed to know why she did it. Kara put her tiara again and told me not to release her by any means. 

“Why did you do that earlier? I thought we were friends”. I asked.

“Look, Matilda. I’m not your friend. We are here because that kryptonian needed us. You fight for the good ones and I hate them. So there’s nothing you can do”.

And there I decided to tell her. “You know why I consider you my friend? Because I feel alone and I don’t like to see how my husband looks at Kara. It makes me really sad. You make me forget that, I like talking to you. But fine, let me handle this alone”. 

Psi looked confused. I can tell she was moved by my story but I didn’t want to let my hopes up. I went back to fix the fix and wait for Brainy’s sign.

I was so angry and focused I didn’t notice when Psi walked towards the window reciting a poem about a black bird. I stood up and followed her. Reign followed us.

“Brainy, Winn. Reign is here”. I told them.

“You need to go protect Supergirl”. Winn said.

“No, she can't”. Brainy replied. “She needs to control the throttles and manually hit these coordinates until the ships are steadied and Fort Rozz is back in its original orbit”.

“Okay, well, who is gonna handle Reign?” Winn asked.

“I can go”. Psi said. I turned at her, I couldn’t believe she was saying that. No, no way. Kara told me not to. I didn’t say anything but she kept staring at me.

“Take this thing off me”. She demanded, she was looking at me with fierce while I was trying not to fall for her. She was very sexy when she was angry. But something inside me told me that I had to trust her.

So I sighed and looked for the key in my pocket. I reached for her head, placed the key in the tiara while my right hand touched her cheek. She took it off, she seemed so relieved. I kept looking at her, scared and at the same time amused by her beauty. 

She looked right at me. Those beautiful blue eyes again left me speechless. “See? Don't be afraid, Matilda”. She smirked and walked away. 

“I owe you one!” I heard her scream before she left.

\--------------------

We came back to Earth. Kara managed to find what she was looking for, but sadly we lost Leslie. 

I was going to talk to Mon-El at the balcony when I saw him talking to Kara. Both smiling. I thought that by now their chemistry was gone, but no. 

I was an outsider. I felt a tear running down my cheek, I couldn’t believe I was crying over this. 

Then a loud sound caught my attention.  
Like someone just kicked a door. Kara and Mon-El looked at me.

“MATILDA!” 

No way. What was she doing here? Kara had put her tiara back, for obvious reasons. She stood by my side and hugged me with her left arm.

“Are these guys bothering you?” Psi asked me while looking angrily at a very confused Mon-El. Kara’s face was exactly like his.

“She’s crying now. Are you happy?” They couldn’t answer. 

And then I felt she swept me out of my feet and carried me bridal style. I was crying hard. I covered my face so she couldn’t see me. She carried me back to her cell, her face was serious but funny.

I kept crying in her arms. Still, I could hear her saying “By the way, can you take this thing off my head?” 

Followed by “See, I told you I owed you one”.

**Author's Note:**

> I need more of them. :'(


End file.
